Would you Good times
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: Just an amusing little Seph Zack for you ..i mean what would you so if a topless Seph walked into your room at night ae?..


A/N: In case any of you recognise the opening line, it is in fact this really random song, it's called "would you..?" by Touch & Go. lol you just have to listen to it to get the boys drift. cough even if it is a girl singing...yesss...looks at ceiling.. As you will tell i'm in a humourous mood.

"Um.. i've noticed you around..i find you very attractive..would you..erm..would you go to bed with me"  
Zack thought this was rather an understatment. Sephiroth just looked at him blankly with a hint of annoyence readable in his stunning features. Blurting that out, just like that when they bumped into each other going to their apartments after the evening meal seemed...well..subtle. But this is Zack. That word is not in his dictionary. Just as a very confused and weirded out Sephiroth began to mouth a put down Zack was distracted by a knocking on a door. A door? What? Zack blinked. He was looking at his ceiling in his bed. In the dark. By himself. Well technically he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a very prominant hard on. And there was still that knocking at the door. It was impatient and sharp.  
Only one person knocked like that.  
"Zackary! Wake up!! This is your general Sephiroth!! Open up!" Zack flinched and blushed, why did he have to sleep naked?! It was too hot damnit.. Zack grabbed his regulation sleep pants and crammed them on, stumbling and muttering his way to the door, his penis finally behaving.  
"Just a moment Seph!" Finally decent, Zack flung open the door. There was a topless..sephiroth. Zack couldn't help but stare. Ye Gods Sephiroth was so perfect. Chisled and sculpted..those broad shoulders.  
ahhh..that abdomen..Zack tried to not drool. Zack was completely free with his sexuality as were many and nearly all of the SOLIDERS, as Zack would comment on many occaision..pfff where are the lady SOLIDERS eh? Then to go on about the amount of testerone..hell it was good and natural. Don't get him started on the good part. But he had and Sephiroth was still there.  
"Um..Yes? Can i help you?" Zack tried to stay nochalent. It was hard..almost literally. Sephiroth just shrugged and went slightly mousey.  
"..Zack invite me in, it's cold in the corridor." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and walked in. Zack just raised an eyebrow back. Mmm yes i'll invite you in..Zack went back and sat on his bed and looked at Sephiroth.  
"Yes..??" Zack was confused, horny and wondering why the hell his fantasy and best friend was standing alone with him in his room..topless..in the middle of the night. What the hell? Sephiroth just looked back. Like it was most natural thing in the world to barge in on zack, topless in the middle of the night.  
"Zack. I had to see Hojo again tonight...and i can't..sleep." Sephiroth was telling the truth but there was something there. The cheeky sexy SOLIDER was indeed a good friend but lately Sephiroth lately felt something more..slightly different. It wasn't that neither were intrested, it had been an unspoken fact lately, but it was the whole making the first move thing. Sephiroth was Zack's General, and as they had the bond from 1st SOLIDER division and skill they were naturally close.  
"huh? That's cool Seph. Got no little virgin cadets waiting in your bed tonight then?" Zack joked. It wasn't like he didn't do that though..he smirked at the thought. He was a dirty dirty man. He smirked.  
Sephiroth caught it. He smiled back.  
"No Zack..at least i can control my sexual urges, unlike you..jeez you and that blonde.." Sephiroth grinned. Zack sighed and looked up expectantly at Sephiroth.  
"So...erm..you don't want to sleep.." Zack suddenly wished he bit back his words, they sounded so suggestive. Sephiroth didn't seem to catch it.  
"Am i disturbing you Zackary.I'll leave?.." Sephiroth made for the door, Zack jumped up and caught him before he got to the door. "No! erm.." Zack had Sephiroth's upper arm and when he turned around Zacks pupils widened when Sephiroths nose ended up being just a few inches from his own. Zack bit his lip and look Sephiroth straight in the eye. Sephiroth gazed straight into Zack's eyes..his Zack..those deep eyes..those lips.. Sephiroth couldn't take it any more and caught Zack's lips and shoved him roughly against the door, Zack moaned as Sephiroth's tongue took battle in his mouth. Zack bought Sephiroths lean naked body against his own and shivered at the feel of their skin together.  
Zack's dreams were coming true, he kissed Sephiroth back, hard, savouring the taste of him. Zack trailed his hands over the deep contours of the hard bunched muscles, feeling and tasting Sephiroth was almost too much for Zack as Sephiroth leant in further and bought their bodies roughly together in a harsh embrace. Sephiroth ravished Zacks mouth, burning with desire and need. The more he felt the boy kiss back the more he pushed and held harder until he had to stop for air from the dramatic and dominant battle of lips and tongue. Zack looked into Sephiroths eyes, flushed and hot. He needed him, and he needed him now. But he wanted to savour it at the same time. He was torn between his heart brain and pants. They all won as he sweeped Sephiroth into a light but needy kiss. His hands running down the body infront of him, mastering the texture and shape. Zack bit the plump lip that was kissing him back with the same need, and pecked the nose above it lightly.  
"Sephiroth, i..you.." Zack stopped. He could not find the words. They didn't come anyway. Sephiroth had placed a finger over the kiss bruised lips and seemed to cluth his heart at the same moment. Zack kept still and looked back.  
"Zackary Donovan, why must there always be words?" Sephiroth chuckled, bringing a blush from the latters cheeks. Sephiroth slid his arms down to Zacks neat waist, the boys joined at the hips. Stemming upto a loose embrace. Sephiroth looked deep into the cadets and friends eyes he knew so well and saw something he had never seen before. A mix of need, innocence and fear. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Use your precious words then Zack." Sephiroth needed to know what was behind those eyes. Behind the chiseled muscles, the regulated army fatigues, the regulatd thinking. Zack bit his lip and gave an expression that was very un-Zack like. No cheekiness, no hint of seductivness or sex. Completely clean and new. A hint of the real Zack. Sephiroth felt in anyways, intreged. Zack gulped.  
"I want you. But not just like that. I want to take time. For it to be imp.." He started. Now seeming like the innocent boy he was. Sephiroth picked up on that and acted fast. Before he lost it.  
"..portant. Special, Zackary." Sephiroth nodded and held the boys face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Leaded him to the bed, and held Zack in him arms untill he fell asleep.

The morning came with a new light for the pair. Including the junior cadet that had come to summon the first class SOLIDER for a training session to demonstrate. He knocked at the door tentively, then finding it unlocked and knowing of the drill sergant's impaitence, walking in...He found the General gazing off into the distance with a sleeping Zack in his arms. The cadet wordlessly took in the situation and nervously smiled back to a grinning topless general and left the room, mentally noting to inform his fellow SOLIDERS what 1st class really involved. Soon the story would evolve into a trysting couple and a scarred for life naive cadet sworn to secrecy. When the story reached Sephiroths ears he made a point of organizing a meeting with the Junior to discuss a promotion into SOILDER.

Good Times 


End file.
